you & i 4 eva
by shukrana belikov
Summary: this story is about dimitri leaves rose pregnant!
1. Prologue

**disclamer: i dont own vampire academy or any of the character except dimitri! nah just kidding, but i wish i did.**

**Prologue:**

_This story is after shadow kiss. Dimitri (Dimka or comrade) was attack by the blonde strigoi Nathan but he was saved by Rose (Roza) and her mother Janine Hathaway. He left Rose and became Natasha (Tasha) Ozera guardian but did not know that rose is pregnant with his babies._

**hey guy this is my first fanfiction so dont be a meanie. **

**but review plz!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character the lovely richelle Mead does!**

**the italics are from the book!**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Rpov:**

**We were almost there I was only looking at the exit. Just then corner of my eye met with Dimitri eye and all of his emotion really hit me really hard in the face. His emotion were all over the place. In this eye I see his love for me, our tremendous passion for each other, worried for me, and determinate to make our relationship work . I am pretty sure my eyes deliver the same message. I was not pay attensioning and the next thing I know I am home free. I was still worrying about two person. Those two person are my mother Janine Hathaway. She may had left me at the academy at very young age or when we have cold and hot fight and we may not have very good mother and daughter relationships but that those not mean I don't love my mother and the other is my mentor/boyfriend/soul mate/lover/my other half whatever you like to call it. If I lose Dimitri I don't know what I will do, and sometime it scares me. Well I was in my universe next group of guardians came with two moroi who are obviously fire user and badly bruise . One of the gurdian was my mother. I Was relive I was still worried for Dimitri, I saw Dimitri was fighting with a blonde strigoi Nathan Who promise me he will kill lissa. I can remember it really clearly.**

**Flashback:**

_"I know you."_

_The words startled me. In all this bloodshed, none of us, friend or foe, did much talking. The speaker was a Strigoi who looked to be my own age but was probably at least ten times older. He had shoulder-length blond hair and eyes whose color I couldn't make out. They were ringed in red, which was all that mattered._

_My only answer was to swing out with my stake, but he dodged that. Christian was setting a couple of other Strigoi on fire, so I was handling this one on my own._

_"There's something strange about you now, but I still remember. I saw you years ago, before I was awakened." Okay, not ten times my age, not if he'd seen me when he was a Moroi. I hoped his talking would distract him. He was actually pretty fast for a young Strigoi. "You were always with that Dragomir girl, the blonde." My foot hit him, and I jerked my kick back before he could grab me. He barely budged. "Her parents wanted you to be her guardian, right? Before they were all killed?"_

_"I am her guardian," I grunted. My stake swiped dangerously close to him._

_"She's still alive, then...There were rumors that she'd died last year..." There was a sense of wonder in his voice, which mixed weirdly with the malice. "You have no idea what kind of reward I'd get to take down the last living Drag - Ahh!"_

_He'd dodged my stake from hitting his chest again, but this time I managed an upward strike that dragged the stake's tip across his face. It wouldn't kill him there, but the touch of a stake - so filled with life - would feel like acid to the undead. He screamed, but it didn't slow his defenses._

_"I'll come back for you after I finish her," he snarled._

_"You'll never get near her," I growled back._

**~end of flash back~**

**But what i saw was the most shocking thinging in the world. my dimitri was off guard. i thought that nobody can suprise attack him, who am i kidding dimitri is human too and i should have known better. the only thing in my mind is right now in that moment is to run and save him. i was running but something or someone grap my waist. i was about to turn my head yell or punch them in the face for holding my waist and not saving my dimitri and that person is.**

**cliffhanger:**

**mawhahahahah!**

**sorry about my spelling it suck, **

**plz review! luv ya**

**~Remi~**

**p.s. do you guy think this joke is funny cuz i dont get it!**

_**A frog goes into a bank and approaches the teller. He can see from her nameplate that the teller's name is Patricia Whack. So he says,**_

_**"Mrs. Whack, I'd like to get a loan to buy a boat and go on a long vacation."**_

_**Patti looks at the frog in disbelief and asks how much he wants to borrow. The frog says, "$30,000."**_

_**The teller asks his name and the frog says that his name is Kermit Jagger, his dad is Mick Jagger, and that it's " OK," he knows the bank manager.**_

_**Patti explains that $30,000 is a substantial amount of money and that he will need to secure some collateral against the loan. She asks if he has anything he can use as collateral.**_

_**The frog says, "Sure. I have this," and produces a tiny pink porcelain elephant, about half an inch tall and perfectly formed.**_

_**Very confused, Patti explains that she'll have to consult with the manager and disappears into a back office. She finds the manager and says,**_

_**"There's a frog out there called Kermit Jagger who claims to know you and wants to borrow $30,000. And he wants to use THIS as collateral." She holds up the**_  
><em><strong>tiny pink elephant. "I mean, what the heck IS this?"<strong>_

_**The bank manager looks back at her and says, "It's a knick knack, Patti Whack... Give the frog a loan. His old man's a Rolling Stone."**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**I am so SORRYYY! I didn't update soon, I was so busy with my regent test and I was really frustrated. I will be updating once a month for May and June cause I still have 2 more regent to do for math and science after that I will be updating every week! **_

_**And I like to thanks all of you for review this story! Luv ya!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character the lovely Richelle Mead does!**_

_Rpov:_

That person was Stan, so I shouted at him doesn't he understand_ my Dimitri_ needs help can anyone help him. I never felt helpless in my life, tear were dropping from my cheek.

Stan was shouting at me saying "are you crazy get back in the academy" just then my mom came and trying to get my at tension. Stan loose his grip on my arm. I kicked him in the gut. My mom try to pin me down key word _tries _but I dodged it. I run into the cave. It was dark but with my dhampir vision I eye things better than human that I inherited, by my moroi father that I don't know.

What I saw in there was horrible my heart was beating really fast. I almost forget to breath right. The blonde strigoi was on top of _my Dimitri _and drinking his blood.

"Let go of him you dead son of a bitch" I shout at the blond strigoi.

The blond strigoi stopped and look at me with annoyed and hungry expression until reality hit him. He realized it was me he gave me a creepy smirk. That I want to slap/punch it off.

"Well, well what do we have here a pretty little dhampir" he said it with the same stupid creepy smirk.

"Yea and this dhampir is pissed off that she is going to rip you heart out with my bloody bear hand" I shouted.

"Your a feisty one I like them feisty you will make a excellent blood whose but before that your going to tell us where is princess vasilisa dragomir" he said it with a big grinned.

"over my dead body bitch'' I yelled. I can feel my temper risen. I need more energy so I did the stupid thing in the world I take the darkness from lissa and put it in me. I felt my anger rising.

I throw a punch at him. He dodged it, he throw punch at me, which I blocked. We keep on throwing kicks and punches at each other.

Out of my corner of the eye I my mother, Alberta, and two other guardians, that I don't know there name.

The blonde strigoi take me off guard and slammed my head against the wall of the cave. I was dizzy for a second but I push my dizziness and mentally kick my self to stand up. I land a kick to the blond strigoi head and punch him in the face and I quickly shoved my staked through his heart. His face show pure surprise. I really didn't care I just want Dimitri to be save. I ran over to Dimitri lifeless body. I tried to lift him with his arm around me but he was to heavy to carry. My mom finished staking her last strigoi. She came over to where I was and help me lift Dimitri up.

Alberta was first, then my mom, Dimitri, and I and then the two guardian that were helping us.

We came out of the cave and walk to the academy. We take Dimitri to the academy infirmary room. Dr. Olendski said to all of us to leave the emergency hospital. The only place that clam me down is the church. I want and sat at the back. I saw a lot of people crying and praying for there love one. I start to remember all the happy and the sad memory of Dimitri and praying that he is going to be alright. I was think until I realize my eye were tired. I close my eye and darkness take me over.

**I know this is short and dull but hang on to it plz and sorry about the spellings and the grammars!**

**And I need help with this story I need new ideas plz give me ideas to write about! And **

**Plz review**

**~Remi~ **

**so every chapter i do i am going to post joke in here, and this one is mad funny.**

**_Really funny jokes-Spell what your father does:_**

The teacher says to her new class, "For our first lesson, each of you will stand up, tell us your name, what your father does, spell what your father does, and then explain it to us. All right, Billy. You go first."

Billy stands up and says, "My name's Billy. My father's a lawyer, l-a-w-y-e-r, and he defends people in court."

The teacher says, "Very good. All right, Benjamin."

Tyrone stands up and says, "My name's Benjamin. My father's a pharmacist, f-a-m... f-a-r-n... f-n..."

The teacher says, "Benjamin, you go home tonight and learn how to spell pharmacist. All right, Angelo."

Angelo stands up and says, "My name's Angelo. My old man's a bookie, b-o-o-k-i-e, and if he was here, he'd give you nine-to-five odds Benjamin ain't spellin' pharmacist by tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey peeps! I'm really sorry for not updating soon. I was going to post this chapter on next week but my cousin wedding is on June 7 so I will be really busy and I may not have time to update! And **

**Thanks shout out: I like to thank**

***My 2 guy**

***loventherussian17**

***Vampire addict no.1**

***sexy Emma**

*** belikov**

***UnderworldVampirePrincess**

***sweet sundown**

***abbey-Hathaway**

***mononoke okami princess**

***people who put my story as there favorite author or story!**

**I like to specially thank to roseskyangel! Who has been reviewing for every chapter, thank you so much for giving me great compliment! And everyone else. so let so on with the story! Luv ya!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character the lovely Richelle Mead does!**

**Rpov:**

**_I was in a wonderful dream. I was standing in front of a yellow house. It has flower bushed in front of it. A welcome mat in the center of the front door._**

**_I heard children yelling and running around. I walk to the door, turn the door knob around, then I opened it. I went inside and I saw everything dark, but with my dhampir eye I found the light switch and I turn it on. I was shock by how beautiful the room is._**

**_It has a white leather couch, with platinum flat screen TV. The whole room background was white and brown. It has a lot of photos. I saw a picture of an women that looks a lot like me maybe 15 year older and a man that looks a lot like Dimitri but older and much more handsomer. I did not think Dimitri can get any better and sexier._**

**_Next I saw an photos of Dimitri and I in our wedding. Dimitri was wearing a black tuxedo with red tie and I was in a beautiful long white strapless dress with lace on it with silver high heels. Lissa, Mia, and dimitri's little sister i think her name is Viktoria (pretend that dimitri shows picture of his family to rose) as my bride maid wearing short v-neck red dresses, with black high heels with red soles on it , and a girl looks a lot like me but little shorter maybe 5'2 or 5'3 , little darker hair , bit tanner than my skin but with hazel eye, and has same curviness like me as my maide of honor wearing a short v-neck black dress, with black high heels with diamonds on the bottom. Every thing was red typical. _**

**_Adrian, Christian, Eddie, and guy with sand hair with bluish/grayish eye and very muscular but not like Dimitri though as his best man they were wearing same suit as dimitri but in different color tie, adrian was wearing emerald green tie, christian was wearing crystal blue tie, eddie was wearing brown tie, and the mystery guy was wearing gray tie . To say I was shock that a understandment. Adrian of all people was Dimitri best man, hell must have frozen._**

**_My mom was there wearing a short v-neck royal blue dress with blue high heels. Let just say I know where my amazing not to be self-centered bitch anything curviness body came from. she was with guy that look like he is from a mafia, he was wearing one of those "mafia" clothes with a scarf on his neck, he had ring on his left ear, everything about his screams dangerous and money. then i saw a picture five children, they look alot like dimitri and i but mostly like dimitri(sorry people but i am not going to describe their appearance or their gender)._**

**_I look around around the place and I saw a another door, I walk to the door and try to opened it, that when bright light came from the distance. I have to close my so that I don't go blind, this may not be the real world but I am not taking the chance of going blind._**

**_I open my eye and sadly I was at the ski lodge, i was at the same spot adrian and i first meet. great...not dammit i use too much sarcasm. Note to self: stoping being sarcastic and stop talking to my self in my head, creepy._**

_"hello my little dhampir" said adrian at the top of the stair._

_"adrian leave me the fuck alone i want to sleep" i said more like yelled._

_"how many time do i have to tell you little dhampir you are sleeping" adrian saids it with a big lazy grinned._

_"so i still feel tired leave me alone adrian" i said._

_'ouch little dhampir i'm hurt that you don't want to talk to me" he said it with his hand on his heart._

_i shaked my head and said with annoyed face "exaggeration much" _

**_just then adrian face became dead serious. this is not going to be good._**

_"why rose" he said._

_"why rose what" i shout at him._

_he flinch and he said "rose don't play dumb with me why did you do back into the cave and save him' he said with a werid face._

_"because adrian i love him with all my heart. i will have giving him my life to him. he is my soul mate, my other half" i said with a big smile. _

**_that looks like it going to hurt which it does._**

_"what about lissa and me how will we feel if you had die" he said the last pat really quitily and slowly._

_"adrian this is not about lissa or you. it's about what i want. i want to save dimitri. you may think i am an selfish bitch but i don't care. for once i want my feeling to be first and if it means i have to die and save dimitri so be it" i said it with angry tears dropping from my eyes._

_"what about me and what about us" he said with a pain voice._

_"adrian there was never us. you never had would have chance with me, you deserve someone better, that someone loves you like you love her. but adrian you have to understand that i love you but only as a brother. i love dimitri with all my heart. i can't give you what you want. but someone out there can" i said it with a sad smile._

_"but i don't want anyone else. i want you rose. i am in love with you" he said with tear dropping from his cheek._

**_i was shock and sad. adrian loves me, he never was an serious person. always fooling around. just by staring t his emerald green eye, i know he is serious. i am sad because i can't and never will give him the love he want._**

_"i'm sorry adrian but i dont feel the same way as how you feel" i said with a small sob._

_"but i love you" he said and he kissed me and before you know it my hand went flying and puch him in his pretty face. _

_"what the hell adrian. stay the fuck away from me and never stalk me in my dream again" i scream at him._

**the last thing i saw before i woke up was adrian pain, hurt, and angry face.**

**this is the longest chapter i wrote for this story next chapter i'm going for 4,000 words, anywho for next chapter i ganna put dimitri, adrian, eddies, lissa, christain, and janine pov **

**people you are going to see big sexy letter in blue in the bottom that says review plz click on it and write something(warning: if are going to be a asshole and write stupis comment plz dont write it because it's going to get delete. you can give a pointer and advise but plz dont bitch about it. and i'm sorry to people that are nice and have to read it.!) and**

**to all american and people that celebrate memorial day. HAPPY MEMORIAL DAY. and to all new yorkers HAPPY BROOKLYN/QUEENS DAY!**

**HERE IS A JOKE(people that says i should not post joke will to bad cuz i'm ganna sorry to be rude):**

**Man that has a affair with his with his secretary:**

**Like the one about the married man who was having an affair with his secretary. One day he fell asleep at her place and woke up at 8 p.m. The man hurriedly dressed and told her to take his shoes outside and rub them in the grass and mud. He put on his shoes and drove home.**

**"Where have you been?" his wife demanded.**

**"I can't lie to you. I'm having an affair with my secretary."**

**She looked at his shoes and said, "You lying dog! You've been out playing golf again, haven't you!"**

**and**

**Kwame Kilpatrick jokes:**

**A man died and went to Heaven. As he stood in front of St. Peter at the pearly gates, he noticed a huge wall of clocks. He asked, "Hey, what are those?" St. Peter replied, "Those are Lie Clocks. Everyone on Earth has one. Every time you lie, the hands on your clock move."**

**"Interesting," the man said. "Whose clock is that there?"**

**"That's Mother Teresa's clock," answered St. Peter. "The hands have never moved, indicating that she has never told a lie."**

**"Incredible!" exclaimed the man. "And whose is that?"**

**"That's Abraham Lincoln's clock. The hands have moved only twice. Abe was an honest, honest man. Just two lies."**

**Being a Detroiter, the man said, "So where's Kwame Kilpatrick's clock?"**

**"Oh," said St. Peter. "His clock is in Jesus' office. He's using it as a ceiling fan."**

**The great thing about that joke is that you can insert the name of the politician of your choosing and it still works.**

**love ya:**

**~Remi~**

**sorry p.s. if you want to see the dresses, suit, shoes, and the house go to my profile you will see the picture!**


End file.
